Qué
by chipikroou
Summary: Si ella le había enseñado a sus hijos a tomar buenas decisiones, ¡¿qué carajo significaba eso!


**¡¿Qué?!**

 **.**

Si ella le había enseñado a sus hijos a tomar buenas decisiones, ¡¿qué carajo significaba eso?!

 **.**

Tsume no comprendía, ¿en qué había fallado?

Jamás un Inuzuka había ido por el sendero del mal, nunca había podido germinar una semilla de amargura en ese linaje. Si se veía el historial de su familia, jamás encontrarían crímenes u atrocidades. Bueno, bueno, quizá había algunas nimiedades, minucias… tonterías, vamos. Y, desgraciadamente, la más reciente había sido encabezada por Kiba, que organizó a un tumulto y juntos liberaron animales de un laboratorio de cosméticos.

Pero si se veía el cuadro completo, siempre era una buena acción… si se uno se fijaba en los detalles, creería que la acción fue llevada a cabo de manera completamente estúpida, pero de nuevo, minucias.

Ok, quizá sus hijos eran simples… bien, no engañaba a nadie, eran un poco estúpidos, lo aceptaba.

Y quizá Kiba lo era un tanto más que Hana, eso hacía años que lo había notado.

Pero, aun contando esas pequeñeces, siempre se había enorgullecido del hecho de que un Inuzuka era apasionado e impredecible, con valores de familia, amistad, camaradería y justicia envidiables. Los había educado a no juzgar un libro por su portada, pero alejarse cortésmente al notar ciertos aspectos negativos en las personas.

Ella se había encargado de inculcarles aquello desde que eran unos críos que aún llevaban su boca al pelaje de Kuromaru.

¿Les había educado bien? Cierto.

Sus ojos miraron entonces a la inusual dupla que se encontraba sentada en su sala, frente a ella, y que se mantenía en su usual mutismo, bebiendo cada uno de su taza de té... de esa manera educada y estilizada que los caracterizaba.

Tan asquerosos, hipócritas y remilgosos...

Llevaba años viendo desfilar al patán por su casa, al principio solo era para hacer tareas y proyectos, luego se extendieron las interacciones con los intercambios de historietas. Y cuando menos lo esperaba, ese engendro del demonio ya era llamado 'mejor amigo' por su hija, a la que creía con mejor juicio, y desde entonces formaría parte de las barbacoas familiares que se celebraban los domingos. Se convirtió en una incómoda apéndice que llevaba años queriéndose extirpar, pero la vida no quería llevar a cabo tan necesaria cirugía.

El muchacho le dedicó un gesto ameno al hacer contacto visual con ella, porque casi nunca sonreía. Tsume no desvió la mirada bajo ninguna circunstancia y esperó a que él fingiera demencia y alejara la mirada al darle un corto sorbo a su taza de té. Entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, no confiaba en las personas que al sonreír no mostraban los dientes… y aún más en las que no sonreían del todo.

Lo que, irónicamente, la llevaba al segundo órgano indeseable… algo así como una vesícula llena de piedras.

Aun no se recuperaba del disgusto provocado por Hana, cuando Kiba comenzó a coquetearle a una muchacha que jamás creyó llegar a ver sentada en su casa. Y ahora ahí estaba, sentada en el sillón, junto al otro dolor de muela, bebiendo té de manera casi altanera y mirando su teléfono con un gesto altivo.

Casi rechinaba los dientes siempre que, al abrir la puerta, se encontraba con su carita formal en el pórtico, quizá porque Kiba no le había dado tiempo para adaptarse, solo lo notó un poco más idiota un tiempo y luego de unos meses, la chiquilla fue formalmente presentada en casa como _su novia_ y jamás creyó que esa palabra le amargaría tanto la boca y por tanto tiempo.

Y no era exigente en cuanto a nuera o yerno se tratase -y a esas alturas de la vida, rogaba porque ese imbécil no se convirtiera en yerno-, sus hijos decidían y ellos sabían a qué se atenían. Pero esa niña simplemente le caía como una patada en el hígado… y tampoco sonreía, ni siquiera cuando hacían contacto visual, como en ese momento. La chiquilla le mantenía la mirada, casi convertía aquello en una guerra, de no ser porque sus modales la obligaban a conducirse de manera más recatada y respetuosa.

Esos dos eran lo peor que había en la ciudad.

Hana apareció por el pasillo y le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro a Itachi, gesto con el que le indicó que debían partir. El muchacho se levantó del asiento y se giró hacia Tsume, dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa y una reverencia solemne.

—Un gusto verla, señora Inuzuka.

 _Hm._

—Igualmente.

Kiba apareció justo después, aun se agitaba el agua de los cabellos con una mano y sonreía como un bobo al ver a la chiquilla de sus ojos sentada en el sillón de la sala. Tomó a Hanabi por la muñeca y la obligó a salir, dándole muy poco espacio para despedidas.

—Hasta luego —fue todo lo que la muchacha pudo apresurar de sus labios.

 _Hm._

—Hasta luego.

'Adiós, ma' y 'Adiós, vieja' fueron las despedidas que gritaron sus crías, estando ya afuera. Ahora caminaban a sus respectivos transportes, Kiba con el brazo enredado en su noviecilla y Hana zangoloteando a su amiguillo por una razón que desconocía.

Entrecerró los ojos y se llevó la taza de café a los labios, pero no bebió.

¡Ella había educado a sus hijos para que tomaran buenas elecciones, carajo! ¿Qué había hecho mal?

¡¿Qué?!

* * *

 **¡Ja!**

Si se preguntan: '¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!' No encontrarán respuestas aquí xD

Esto, originalmente, debió ser un tributo por el día de la madre… pero ya saben, la vida, y aquí está… porque quiero que Tsume me arranque la cara, aparentemente.

¡Espero les guste!

 _Viernes, 31 de agosto de 2018_


End file.
